Romantique mais chut !
by KeepHopePrincess
Summary: Une Santana badass mais tellement romantique ! OS Quinntana, petit cadeau !


De retour avec un petit OS Quinntana .. la base ! :D

Glee ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

Et me voilà embarquée dans une soirée avec ma blonde et la bande. Je les aime bien c'est pas ça le problème, mais ils sont trop.. comment dire.. non en fait y a pas de mots pour les décrire tellement ils sont uniques, bizarres, déjantés, hystériques, et pleins d'adjectifs comme ça !

Donc ma seule occupation depuis plusieurs minutes était ma blonde, assise tout près de moi. On s'était tous retrouvés où tout avait commencé pour nous, l'appart de New York et leur seul sujet de conversation depuis notre arrivée était la Saint Valentin. N'étant pas très partante pour aborder ce sujet, j'occupais ma blonde pour qu'elle ne se mêle pas à la conversation. Mais bien sur, nos projets ont l'air de les intriguer. Enfin ils intriguent l'éternelle romantique de la bande

 **Alors les filles,** nous interroge Kurt, **qu'avez-vous prévu pour la Saint Valentin ?**

Je regarde ma blonde qui meurt d'envie de cracher le morceau. Du coup je m'empresse de répondre à sa place. **Ben on va baiser comme des folles toute la nuit, dans toutes les positions possibles, bon je te passe les détails mais y aura des menottes et un …** j'arrête quand je vois ma blonde changé de couleur et aussi quand je réalise qu'elle est dans le cas de me faire la gueule si j'en dis trop **…** **enfin tout ça en faisant totale abstraction des plaintes des voisins qui en ont marre de nous entendre,** rigolai-je alors que ma blonde a viré rouge sur ces magnifiques petites joues.

Elle me donne un coup de coude surement pour que j'arrête de rigoler, et surtout parce qu'elle n'aime pas quand je parle comme ça. Elle me reproche souvent d'être ''vulgaire'', et aussi trop ''explicite'' sur certaines choses de notre vie sexuelle. Mais je suis Santana Lopez, j'ai toujours été comme ça.

Les autres ici présents ont arrêté d'essayer de me comprendre depuis bien longtemps, Barbra, le baleineau, Gel-man, les deux Chang, bouche de mérou et Brit. Seul Kurt, lui ne désespère pas. **Moi qui pensais que ce serait spécial pour vous,** dit-il un peu tristement, **c'est quand même un jour de Saint Valentin que tout a commencé entre vous**

 **Ouais, un jour où on a profité de nos magnifiques corps des heures entières,** continuai-je, **donc la tradition veut qu'on s'envoie en l'air comme des dingues, que cette soirée soit torride et sauvage**

 **Dites vous faites quoi d'autre sinon, parce qu'à t'entendre Santana vous passez votre temps à vous envoyer en l'air ?**

 **Rach tu sais très bien qu'il y a pas plus nympho que Satan,** intervient Kurt

 **J'y peux rien si j'ai envie d'elle tout le temps, t'as vu ce corps ! Non en faite regarde pas Barbra, j'ai toujours pensé que t'étais en kiff sur ma femme. Mais soyons honnête comment rester sage quand tu vois ce fessi…**

 **C'est bon San,** me coupe ma belle blonde en rougissant, **je crois qu'ils ont compris cette fois**

J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et lui murmure, **je ferais en sorte que tu le comprennes aussi ce soir bébé**

Et voilà, j'ai encore réussit à la faire rougir. Cette fille me rend dingue. J'adore jouer avec elle.

…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle se remettait de mes délicieuses tortures, je me calle dans ces bras. Après plusieurs baisers et caresses remplies d'affection et d'amour, je lui dis doucement

 **Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure bébé**

Elle rigole. **Je sais que c'est faux San, c'est pas la peine de mentir tu n'es pas désolée**

Elle me connaît tellement bien. **Bon ok,** admis-je, **mais j'aime tellement quand tu rougis, je te trouve encore plus belle…**

 **Dis plutôt que tu aimes me mettre mal à l'aise parce qu'après tu sais que je me venge,** dit-elle malicieusement

Je souris. **J'y avais même pas pensé tu vois. Et puis,** repris-je, **tu sais très bien que ce que je leur ai dit aujourd'hui est faux**

Elle rigole encore. **Ouais, c'est vrai … mais tu crois pas qu'ils comprendraient que même romantique tu restes toujours la badass Santana Lopez ?**

Je me relève de sur elle, dévoilant son corps décidemment vraiment magnifique, mais je reste concentrée.. du moins j'essaye. **Non ! Surtout je t'interdis de dire à n'importe lequel de nos amis que je suis romantique,** ordonnai-je, **je perdrais toute crédibilité après alors c'est non Quinn ! Et puis on en a déjà parlé des millions de fois, même la famille ne doit pas savoir, tu te rappelles combien de temps Raven s'est foutue de moi quand je lui ai demandé son aide pour préparer nos vacances en Espagne.. c'était y a deux ans maintenant, elle m'en parle encore ! Moi vivante personne ne saura que je suis ridiculement romantique à cause de toi, pas que j'aime pas ça hein et tu le sais, mais j'ai une réputation à tenir**

Elle a ce magnifique sourire ancré sur ces délicieuses lèvres. **T'es vraiment pas possible toi,** finit-elle par me dire en m'attirant sur elle.

Je souris malicieusement. **C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?**

Elle m'embrasse sur le front. **Oui … tu es incroyable San, mais tu l'es encore plus dans les coulisses**

 **Toi t'as hâte d'être au 14 je me trompe ?** La taquinai-je

 **En même temps vu ce que tu as prévu ! Qui n'aurait pas hâte d'aller diner aux chandelles sur une plage privée spécialement réservée pour l'occasion, et après passer une nuit à la belle étoile sur la plage … et tous ça aux Caraïbes. Alors comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas impatiente après ce que tu nous as prévu**

 **Tu es spéciale pour moi Quinn Fabray-Lopez, alors je veux te rendre heureuse comme tu me rend heureuse en étant à mes côtés chaque jour,** dis-je amoureusement

Elle pose ces lèvres sur les miennes et me souffle un je t'aime qui me fait chavirer à chaque fois.

* * *

Petit cadeau pour une sale gosse qui grandit aujourd'hui ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE KIKI ! :*


End file.
